undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Wesley Snipe (UFSWHG)
Skillet - Monster Wesley Snipe, the protagonist of Meet The Snipes, is a contestant in the second UFSW Hunger Games, where he was one of the main antagonists. Characteristics His childhood was a wreck, which inflicted self wounds in him, and makes him have occasional outbursts. Family is what is most important to Wesley, when separated from them Wesley doesn't know what to do. He resents killing and always looks for the good in people. Wesley will do whatever it takes to protect his loved ones even if it means killing. Wesley is a good fighter, and is a good shot with a gun. Short Bio During Wesley's childhood he witnessed his mom and dad get gutted by a mugger right in front of him. Wesley was bullied all throughout school, he was about to commit suicide when he made a friend called John. John and Wesley quickly became best friends, hanging out all the time and they were inseparable. Wesley graduated top of his classes and was accepted into multiple universities. He went to a top university, and met his soon-to-be wife Hannah. They graduated and got married, and had a daughter named Diana. They lived happily, and Wesley got a job and his co-worker turned out to be John. Wesley lived a happy life, and then the apocalypse started. He protected his family, and just 2 days in he was forced to kill someone, something he never wanted to do. In the Hunger Games Introduced in the second issue as the concerned father of Diana. Wesley was afraid of what he would have to die to protect Diana, and more so, afraid that he would have to die in order for her to live, but he was ready to accept it as she was more important than life to him. Wesley would do anything for his daughter. However, in a cruel twist of fate, he didn't get to do that. After accepting two strangers, Mick and Melanie to join them, they proved to be dangerous. That night, much to his horror, the pair held Diana at gunpoint, demanding Wesley hand over his weapons and supplies. In order to save his daughter Wesley did so, however, once they let Diana go and turned away, Wesley's anger took over him and he used the pistol he secretly kept to open fire at them. Due to his aim he missed, which resulted in Mick firing back, but his bullet hit Diana in the stomach. Mick and Melanie ran off as Wesley ran to his daughter. Holding his dying daughter in his arms he did his best to help her as he teared up, but sadly, Diana passed away in his arms. Wesley sat there, holding her dead body with her innocent blood all over him, and began to scream of despair. However, his screams of despair slowly turned into screams of rage. Wesley got no sleep that night as he buried Diana in a grave, and after saying a small prayer that she is in heaven, vows that he will avenge her. To add onto this he found a mysterious package nearby that contained an apology note, a pistol, and a picture of Diana to comfort him. He assumed it was from the mysterious Game-Maker, but he spent no time in wondering, as he quickly began to track down Mick. He was quick to find the pair and spent no time in gunning them down, sending their bodies down hills. He smiled down at their dead bodies, feeling a sense of happiness. He wasn't done there. With her killers dead Wesley decided then and there that he had to win the games for her. Getting hold of a shotgun, Wesley began his reign of terror, making a next victim in the form of Vicky Cummings by shooting her dead. He planned to make more victims, but as he was sleeping, Mick confronted him, having survived his gunshot wounds. The two rivals fought hard but Mick came out the winner and stabbed Wesley in the eye and left him to rot. Wesley, however, woke up in a cabin the next morning, with an eyepatch over his missing eyes. He was shocked to find a man sitting across from him, Michael Nihcolson, a friend of Vicky's. He asked why Michael saved him and Michael said it was the right thing to do, even if Wesley killed Vicky. Michael goes onto explain how he has hope that they can make it off the island together and that, if they wanna survive, they must work together. Michael, a firm believer in second chances, offers Wesley one. Wesley, moved by Michael's speech, feels regret for his actions and for what he did in Diana's name and accepts. Under Michael's leadership, Wesley slowly found his way back to humanity, making bonds with both Michael and Mike Lee. A religious man named Tyler who was apart of the group made a bond with him and Wesley found his way to religion, finding purpose in his life. Everything was looking up in his life.. ..but it all came crashing down. After finding a mysterious child named Omisha, Michael and him brought her back to the group, but Mike Lee and Tyler informed them Omisha wasn't to be trusted. Omisha quickly shot Wesley in the shoulder and escaped, with the group giving chase. Omisha led them straight into an infected horde, where he was he was surrounded by infected. He saw as Michael risked his life to save Mike Lee, and then he looked at Wesley, but ran off with Mike Lee to save him. Feeling betrayed, Wesley used his anger to escape the horde and found Omisha, where he easily stabbed her in the stomach and kicked her limp body off the mountain, feeling no ounce of regret. Wesley's redemption ended then and there, and the monster was back. Letting out his inner monster, Wesley first tracked down Mike and Michael, where he tried to kill them, but they escaped. After they escaped Wesley found himself on a beach, and in a moment of peace, Wesley stood at the foot of the ocean. With the ocean at his feet and sun on him, Wesley took out the picture of Diana and stared straight into her eyes with a saddened smile. However, as he did this, Michael snuck up on him and reluctantly shot Wesley dead. With his last memory being looking into his daughter's eyes, Wesley's limp body fell into the ocean, where his body slowly drowned into the red water of his own blood around him. Killed Victims *Melanie *Vicky Cummings *Omisha Appearances Category:UFSW Hunger Games 2 Characters Category:UFSW Hunger Games Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Team Child Killer